


Soothing the Marvel Lacerated Soul

by RenneMichaels



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaels
Summary: No IW Spoilers, just feels for my people.





	Soothing the Marvel Lacerated Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A little some thing fluff-ish, 'cause I am in need of it, and thought I would thow this out there for anyone else that might be feeling a bit #@*&$%$^&&-ish.

Pop. _Pause_. Pop. _Pause._ Pop. _Pause._

Tony followed the loud cracks of noise down the hallway to the small office that Loki used when he wanted to study without being distracted. There he found his God sitting on another of those absurd throne-like chairs that Tony had bought him years ago, absolutely surrounded, by piles and piles of plastic packing pillows.

Pop. _Pause_. Pop. _Pause._ Pop. _Pause._

And as if this wasn’t odd enough, his god viewed each deflated pillow with a look of concentration, the intensity of which, Loki normally reserved for only the trickiest of spells before he moved on to the next pillow on the strip. That he’d been at it for quite a while, as evidenced by the huge pile, make that piles plural, of popped plastic which was heaped up on the right-hand side of his chair.

Apparently the recently popped pillow Loki was regarding did not reveal the secrets of the universe, since his Godling dropped it on the floor before reaching down to pick up another strip of them from the box on his left.

Not quite sure what was going on, Tony leaned against the door jamb, folded his arms, and waited for Loki to notice him. This worked about as well as all of Tony’s plans when it came to his God, which was to say not at all. So, pushing off the door with a sigh, Tony slouched into the room, until he was standing directly in front of the abstracted Trickster.

Pop. _Pause_. Pop. _Pause._ Pop. _Pause._

“Ummm. What’s up Snookums?” Tony asked at last, since apparently Loki was looking right through him.

Pop--

“Tony?”

“Yeah Tony. And can I ask what exactly is going on here?” He gestured towards the numerous empty boxes to the left and all the deflated plastic on the right. The mass of which covered a good portion of the floor. This earning him initially, not an answer, but rather a look of slight confusion.

“Jarvis suggested it,” Loki replied raising a brow as if to wonder why Tony was even asking. “He said it helps calm you.”

_Oh._

“You know,” Tony replied kicking some of the deflated plastic, “I am pretty sure he was talking about bubble wrap. Not these big assed packing pillows.” Loki frowned at him.

“The tiny bubbles? Indeed, he did originally procure some of those for me, but I am a god Stark.”

“And bubble wrap doesn’t work for Gods?”

_Who knew?_

“No. They were much too small and the pop was very unsatisfying, I find destroying these to be better. Although,” Loki glared up at one of Jarvis’ cameras. “I still maintain that destroying ~~that wretched reporter’s building~~  those wretched directors **_and_ ** the studio executives that greenlighted this abomination would have been even more satisfying.”

“Indeed Sir,” Jarvis soothed. “But several boxes of these engender far less paper work.”

Tony leaned forward, noting that the box beside Loki was the only one that had any packing pillows in it at all.

“Umm… Jarv?”

“Several more boxes have been ordered with expedited delivery, they should be here momentarily, Sir.”  

Square footage in a prime Manhattan location was staggeringly costly. Still… Anything that could short circuit actual physical destruction… And the bad press it engendered…

“Jay, order us a truck load of this stuff, put it on the automatic restock list. Oh, and tell the guys in Receiving to find a permanent storage location for it.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Comments. Yeah, no matter how short, comments are lovely. :D (Kudos and bookmarks are nice too... just sayin')**  
>  Avengers, Iron Man, and Thor, belong to Marvel/Disney, & are not my intellectual property. No financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> .  
>  **[The Trouble with Tricksters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5143163/chapters/11837846)** COMPLETE w sequel **[The Trouble with Tricksters Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8856499)** \- Loki is kept in Stark Tower, but he is a NOT silent, dignified, lone figure, mostly avoiding the Avengers he is forced to share living quarters with. Instead he is an in your face brat. Who walks a fine line between annoying the shit out of all of them but doing it in a way that isn’t blatant enough for anyone to stomp on him without an avenging Thor coming after them.  
> .  
>  **[The Littlest Trickster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5056117/chapters/11627242) ** COMPLETE - Tony Stark finds out that neither he nor Loki are any match for a child determined to return to Earth. A series of One Shots as the newest heir of Asgard experiences Life on Midgard. Queens Grace Verse AU, Comes after Palaces of Sand and Gold, but can be read alone. Co-written with Ykmust.  
> .  
>  **[Queens Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1038355/chapters/2071435)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki’s magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years, making Asgard unsafe for Loki’s reduced station. From stories Thor had told, Frigga decides that Tony Stark’s tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest.  
> .  
>  **[Anthony of Asgard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2193336/chapters/4803567) ** \- COMPLETE - After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn’t have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan.  
> .  
>  **[How Desperate Are You?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778956/chapters/1466437)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn’t making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn’t the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past.  
> .  
>  **[Desperate for Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/943697/chapters/1841248)** COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper.  
> .  
>  **[Earth is good thanks, can I talk to Loki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10873608)** COMPLETE - Steve Rogers did not spend seventy years in ice for stuff like this to be happening. And since desperate times call for desperate measures... He calls upon the one person he can think of who will help him. It's risky, but Steve is determined.  
> .  
>  **[Stark InterGalactic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465492/chapters/28369024)** COMPLETE - After years of Loki being a memory washed prisoner in Stark Tower, Tony misses him when he is gone. So, Tony formed a civil union with the Trickster. Their relationship has moved past friendship, but misunderstandings & a long distance relationship caused serious problems. Resulting in Loki, giving Tony an ultimatum to find a way to resolve their misunderstandings before they began to hate each other.  
> 


End file.
